Kiss and Make Up
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: What I think would be essential to "BIOTA" episode - a scene where Kurt and Blaine made up after their fight at the end. Slight Klaine.


**This is just after Rachel leaves and Blaine comes back from the bathroom in the latest Glee. I'm sure a "make up" scene happened between Kurt and Blaine, but it sure would have been nice to see it. **

**Here is my take. **

**GLEE**

"Where did Rachel go?"

Kurt looked up from his cup of coffee. Blaine was standing by the table, his medium drip in his hand.

"She left."

"Why?"

"She said that having a relationship with a gay man was a premium writing muse an left. After kissing me - on the cheek thankfully. I swear, that girl just wants to kiss every man she sees."

"Oh." Blaine said. He was still standing, looking at the chair across from Kurt with a frown.

Kurt sighed. "You can sit down."

"Thanks," said Blaine, pulling out the chair and sitting. He fixed his medium drip how he liked it, licking the stirrer before putting it on the table. Kurt eyes follows his strong looking hands as he did this, then the way his tongue showed when he licked the stirrer.

Kurt shuddered. Sexual frustration wasn't anything he particularly enjoyed.

"So Kurt," said Blaine in a soft voice, calling Kurt's attention away from Blaine's hands. "I just…I wanted to…" Blaine's eyes were deep and downcast. Kurt was distressed that he could already tell when Blaine looked upset.

"Wait," said Kurt, holding his hands up. "I need to say something first." When Blaine went to open his mouth, Kurt stopped him. "I'm sorry!" He blurted out. "Look, I was probably way out of line with what I said the other day. About the bi stuff. I mean, if you were bi you would still be my friend and I realize how stupid I was to be mad at you when you were obviously really confused."

Kurt shook his head and sighed, staring down at his coffee and stirring it. "After all you've done for me, I should have been there for you. I mean, it's not like I haven't kissed a girl before - ok it was a horrible experience that only proved to me that I was completely gay - but I guess I experimented too."

"And so, I'm really sorry for jumping on your case the other day." Kurt chanced a look at Blaine. He was staring thoughtfully at Kurt.

"Thank you," said Blaine. "But I was going to apologize. I was…a little mean too. I like that you look up to me, Kurt," said Blaine, reaching out and resting his hand on Kurt's. Kurt's heart jumped out of his chest. "But I don't want you to put all this faith in me and end up disappointed. I'm a human like you and I make mistakes. I'm dumb and I might question myself. You need to see that and…know that I might do stuff you don't like."

Kurt nodded. "I see that…now," he said softly.

"And it turns out you were right," laughed Blaine, his hand pulling away from Kurt's; he already missed the warmth. "That kiss with Rachel only felt good because I was drunk. No bisexuality for me."

Kurt chuckled. "So. Absolutely nothing for the sober kiss? No fireworks?"

"It was like a rain out on the forth of July," said Blaine. "Which only proves…I'm as gay as the forth of July." Blaine laughed once. Then again. Within seconds he and Kurt were laughing hysterically.

After catching his breathe, Blaine looked up at Kurt, smile on his face and cheeks flush. "I don't like it when we fight," he said. "I probably started to text you like, ten times last night before I remembered you were mad at me."

Kurt frowned. "I ended up having a completely awkward chat with my dad about our sleepover the other night."

"We didn't do anything," said Blaine, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his coffee. "I mean, I don't even remember anything after falling during karaoke."

"Well, from what I gather, it was more me having another gay man over without his permission," said Kurt frowning. "I guess it would be like Finn having a girl over for a sleepover without permission." He rolled his eyes.

"What was the awkward content of this awkward conversation?" asked Blaine.

"Let's just say that _Brokeback Mountain _and the tent scene were mentioned."

"Ouch."

"Exactly."

They laughed nervously and took sips of their coffee. "I agree on the fighting thing, though," said Kurt slowly. "You're my friend, Blaine. I'll support you no matter what, ok?" _Even if it kills my heart_, he thought.

"And I will do the same for you," assured Blaine with a sincere smile.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Blaine was lifting his cup to his lips again when he froze. He sat the drink down a looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Did you say you _kissed _a _girl _before?" he said, his voice raising an octave.

Kurt also froze, his cup halfway to his mouth.

Holy crap he had said that out loud.

Kurt had never wanted to go down that road again.

He groaned and his head fell to the table. "Shut up."

"No, I am hearing about this," said Blaine, poking Kurt's head. "Tell me."

"No."

"Come'on, you were there for my sexuality crisis," said Blaine. "You saw me hit rock bottom - and then sing karaoke with it."

Kurt muttered the name.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Blaine, in a cheery tone.

"Brittany!" said Kurt louder, raising his head from the table.

"Oh my god," said Blaine.

"Yeah."

"Oh my _god_."

"At least I wasn't drunk!" protested Kurt.

"That makes it worse!"

Kurt groaned. Blaine was bugging him for details. Well, if he wasn't going to live down this Brittany thing, Blaine wasn't going to live down the Rachel thing. It would be brought up for blackmail, this he was sure of.

**FIN**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
